


【天陸】男友襯衫的正確使用方法

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 男友襯衫，名詞，一般適用於身形較為嬌小之一方穿著戀人尺寸略大的襯衫，其特色為衣著寬鬆所造成的若隱若現，以及僅只露出手指、俘獲人心的萌袖。男友襯衫，名詞，不僅是慵懶性感的中性時尚，更是大多數男人內心深處的憧憬。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】男友襯衫的正確使用方法

*無腦沙雕甜文  
*同居交往設定

男友襯衫，名詞，一般適用於身形較為嬌小之一方穿著戀人尺寸略大的襯衫，其特色為衣著寬鬆所造成的若隱若現，以及僅只露出手指、俘獲人心的萌袖。

男友襯衫，名詞，不僅是慵懶性感的中性時尚，更是大多數男人內心深處的憧憬。

*

九条天向來明白，這世上有太多由不得人的事，好比當初離開七瀨家的選擇、如今他對於自家戀人日漸加深的愛戀，還有——

身高。

173公分，不多不少，與他的戀人七瀨陸毫無二致。

儘管分離了許多年，可再次重逢時，他的弟弟仍舊與孩提時代一樣，與自己踩著大小相同的鞋子、用一樣的高度看著這個世界。

絕大多數時候，九条天對於這樣的情況是滿意的。

相比起為人津津樂道的「最萌身高差」，他總沒來由地覺得，同樣的身高是血緣之外，另一個將他與七瀨陸緊緊聯繫在一起的東西。時隔多年，當那道等高的視線再一次直直地望進自己的眼底，九条天感覺這些日子以來，自己缺失的某一塊確確實實被填滿了——當然，這並不是說他會自欺欺人地忽視曾於七瀨陸人生缺席的事實——除此之外，相同的身高同樣也帶給了他許多的便利。

在街上看見合適的服裝或鞋子，只要自己親自試穿，便可以免除尺寸不合所衍生的退換貨困擾，確保戀人於收到禮物時只需給予自己一個驚喜的擁抱。

無論是從正面抑或背後擁抱對方，自己的頭都可以穩妥地埋在戀人的肩窩裡。若是想要親吻，亦毋庸踮腳或俯身，只需輕喚一聲「陸」，便能在對方望向自己的瞬間偏首落下一吻。

無比的自然與契合。

可人們都說男友襯衫是男人的夢想，九条天自然也不例外。

大多時候，九条天確實對與戀人相同身高這件事十分滿意，而為數不多對身高感到不滿足的瞬間，便是在看到「襯衫」這種衣物的時候了。

就好比現在，他推開休息室的門，看見換下表演服裝的十龍之介正穿著藏青色的襯衫。

「喲，天！」

望見來人的十龍之介笑著打了聲招呼，一邊擰開牛奶瓶的罐子，仰頭灌了口，「啊——工作結束後喝瓶冰冰涼涼的牛奶真是舒服！天，你也來一瓶吧！」

他指向桌面，上面擱著五瓶玻璃瓶裝的牛奶，「是IDOLiSH7的經紀人小姐送來的，說是代言廠商招待他們，太多了他們幾個人喝不完。」

「這樣啊。」

頷首示意明白，九条天坐到十龍之介對面的沙發上，也拿起其中一瓶牛奶，「下次遇到得和她說聲謝謝才行。」

指尖觸及到杯壁的冰涼，他仰起頭，任由香濃的牛奶潤過自己的喉嚨，舒心的感受令他不自覺舒展眉心。

但那也僅限於短短幾秒。

當視線重新回到對面那人身上，九条天再次想起——

噢，對，襯衫。

皺起眉，他將空了的玻璃瓶放回桌上，雙腿交疊，斟酌了半晌後才訥訥開口：「⋯⋯吶，龍。」

「怎麼了，天？」

他們家的center不會是遇到什麼事了吧？

對方欲言又止的模樣讓十龍之介的心底漫上一層憂心——這樣的反應他鮮少在九条天身上瞧見，倒是以往在自家弟弟遇到困難，卻又不知如何啟齒時時常見到——他正了正身子，用慎重無比的態度與坐姿靜候下文。

他可是TRIGGER裡年紀最大的哥哥啊！不論他的夥伴們遇到了什麼樣的問題，他都希望自己能夠為他們盡一份心力！

「呃，其實也不是什麼重要的事⋯⋯」

來了！是弟弟們想要講其實很在乎或挺嚴重的事情時，會用來替自己打預防針的話語！

如是想著，十龍之介滾動了下喉結。

會讓他們家平時總是冷靜又完美的center如此動搖的，一定是相當嚴肅的問題，真希望自己有能力替他解答。十龍之介暗自期許。

視線有些閃躲，九条天不自在地撓了撓後頸，聲音細如蚊蚋。他覺得自己一個18歲的人了，現在才想著要長高好像是件挺不切實際的事。

可是，他真的想看看自家戀人穿著男友襯衫的樣子——不是那種合身到看起來十分健全，不知道的人還以為只是對方無意間穿錯了的那種，而是更加、更加——

想著想著，他覺得自己的耳朵熱了起來。

啊啊——總之，他想，很想，非常想！

九条天自然不是沒有想過直接買大一號的襯衫給七瀨陸套上，可那樣的作法顯然違背了男友襯衫的原意，而他自己也不是個喜於自欺欺人的人。

果然，還是要長高才能夠解決這個問題嗎？

「⋯⋯只是想問問，你⋯⋯是怎麼長那麼高的？」

於是乎，基於對男友襯衫的執著，九条天還是開口了。

十龍之介是他熟識的人裡身高較為突出的人，也是TRIGGER中最年長與可靠的存在，他想，自己或許可以從他那裡獲得有用的資訊。

說出口的瞬間，九条天鬆下本來緊繃的肩膀，像是如釋重負。可當他看見對面那人一臉愣怔地望著自己，他又驀地覺得提出這樣問題的自己是不是顯得有些愚蠢。輕咳了幾聲，將垂墜於頰邊的髮絲撩至耳後，他別過頭去，想著自己是不是該隨便開啟什麼話題，當作剛才的提問並不存在。

十龍之介從驚訝中回過神來，皺著眉搖頭晃腦思考了片刻，末了，看起來有些困擾地乾笑了起來。

「你說身高嗎？其實我並沒有特別做什麼努力呢⋯⋯」手捂後頸，他笑著接續道：「而且我在家裡也不算多高，上次回去的時候弟弟都快要超越我了，明明小我不少歲——」

「嘖。」

十龍之介驀地噤聲，身子一縮，整個人僵在沙發上不敢動作。

他沒看錯吧？他們家的center，剛才絕對是瞪了自己一眼又嘖了一聲吧！那樣俾倪的神情他分明只看過對方對八乙女樂——

「喲，你們在講身高啊？」

說人人到，剛與小鳥遊紡打完招呼、滿面春風的八乙女樂推開休息室的門，踱步走向沙發，在背後出了層冷汗的十龍之介身旁落了座。

「怎麼？天你想要長高啊？都已經18歲了，我看很難吧？」無視於對方的低氣壓，八乙女樂的嘴角勾起嘲諷的笑容。

「閉嘴，八乙女二世。」

九条天對自家leader露出了比方才更加鄙視的神情——一旁的十龍之介不知道自己該不該為此感到一點點慶幸——他仰起下巴，一如既往尖酸刻薄地開口：「說到身高，或許你該知道，女生雖然喜歡身高差，可差太多的話反而會因為有壓迫感而感到抗拒喔？」

「什、什麼？」八乙女樂一時語塞。

「我想想，小鳥遊さん的身高應該不高吧？」露出現代天使的笑容，九条天手撐著臉頰，歪頭笑道：「不知道站在某個只有身高跟臉是優點的人旁邊，她會怎麼想呢？」

「臭、臭小鬼！」

雖然不願就這樣在嘴上認輸，但八乙女樂心底還是動搖了。

怎麼辦？他見到小鳥遊紡的時候大多穿著表演用的服裝，鞋子也幾乎都有不算短的跟，她該不會當真覺得與自己面對面是件很有壓迫感的事吧？

八乙女樂咽了口口水。

要不⋯⋯下次把鞋子換掉再去見她吧？可是那樣差距還是沒縮短多少吧？啊啊——怎麼辦？總不能縮著身子走路吧？那樣看起來絕對很矬！

對方吃癟的神情讓九条天心情大好，起身，他拍拍褲子上的皺摺，帶著勝利的笑容，說：「今天陸的工作會比較早結束，我就先回去了。」

「喂！你給我等——」

「天、樂，你們別吵了啦！」

見身旁那人像是要站起身繼續與人爭論，十龍之介趕緊將八乙女樂按回沙發上。

雙手抱胸，九条天哼了一聲，「是他自己要跟我吵的。」

「什麼啊？我才沒——」

沒想到自己的話語再次將紛爭挑起，懊惱的十龍之介趕緊打斷兩人一來一往的吵嘴，「天你不是說要早點回去嗎？那就明天見——啊，對了，」視線落在桌上剩下的四瓶牛奶上，他瞬間像是找到了救星一樣，將它們全部推向為身高煩惱的自家center，「這些牛奶都給你帶回去吧？不是都說喝牛奶可以長高嗎？哈哈，哈哈哈⋯⋯」被對方瞇著眼睛用審視的目光掃過，十龍之介忍不住乾笑。

「牛奶？難道是剛才紡說的——」

「那我就恭敬不如從命了。」

微微頷首表示感謝，九条天在八乙女樂反應過來前便一個箭步上前，俐落地將玻璃瓶放入肩背包中。將十龍之介的哄勸聲與八乙女樂諸如「我都還沒喝到！」的抗議拋在腦後，他推開休息室的門，帶著四瓶牛奶踏上了歸途。

*

盤腿坐在沙發上，等候戀人返家的九条天正試圖解決他今天的第六瓶牛奶——除卻在休息室喝掉的那瓶以及帶回來的那四瓶，回家的路上，他還鬼使神差地在鄰近的超商把每個牌子的牛奶都買了一瓶，順便收穫了店員「這個戴帽子戴眼鏡戴口罩全身包緊緊還喝牛奶喝成這樣的傢伙沒毛病吧？」的眼神。

在成為牛奶囤積者之前，他其實也不是沒想過試試別的辦法。IDOLiSH7裡的四葉環與六彌凪身高也都不矮，回家路上他本想傳訊息問問他們意見的。

點進與四葉環的對話，九条天還沒打完「我想請教你一個問題」，便又嘆了口氣，跳出與對方的對話視窗。

那傢伙不行，絕對不行。

他幾乎可以確定對方的回覆會是「國王布丁」之類的，而自己絕對沒辦法忍受每天吃一堆國王布丁——更何況比起長高，那樣做應該只會長胖。

那麼六彌凪呢？

大概也不行吧。他到底在期待些什麼呢？

九条天放棄似地關上了手機螢幕。他覺得比起靠可可娜的力量來長高，喝牛奶的這個提議絕對更具有建設性。於是回家的路上，他沒有送出半個字的訊息，只是走進便利商店，買了更多的牛奶。

一下子喝太多牛奶帶來的反胃感讓九条天忍不住皺起眉頭。他覺得自己現在這個樣子真是蠢斃了，活像八乙女樂在自家弟弟的經紀人面前一樣笨拙。如是想著，他在內心翻了個白眼——不知是給自己還是給損友的——壓下內心不斷湧上的抗拒感，九条天拿起牛奶瓶又抿了一口。

他心裡也明白，這樣做並沒有什麼太大的用處，過了生長期要再變高本來就不是件容易的事。老實說，他已經不知道，這一切究竟是自己那即便只有一絲可能也不放棄努力的認真精神作祟，還是純粹腦子一個不對勁就犯傻了。

他只知道，一下喝太多牛奶的感覺很糟，很想吐。

將最後一口牛奶一飲而盡，九条天難得放縱地任由自己癱倒在沙發，手背輕掩在半闔的眼皮上，他沉沉地吁了口氣。

把冰箱裡的那些牛奶喝完就作罷吧？

但是短時間內實在不想再喝牛奶了啊⋯⋯不知道加草莓醬調味會不會好些？

九条天如是暗忖。瞄了眼壁上的掛鐘，已經臨近戀人歸家的時刻，他思索著在那之前去一趟附近超市的可行性。

「天にぃ，我回來了！」

就在他下定決心並起身的瞬間，他的戀人便推開大門，急急忙忙地朝自己奔來，將自己給撲了個滿懷。

「我好想你。」說著，七瀨陸在他的肩頭蹭了蹭，「是說，天にぃ剛才是打算出門嗎？」

意識到對方帶上了隨身包包，儼然一副打算出門的模樣，七瀨陸偏首詢問。

「⋯⋯沒什麼，只是突然想買點東西。」戀人疑惑的神情讓九条天不自在地飄移視線，他不知道自己該怎麼向對方解釋牛奶喝到膩而打算去買草莓醬這件事——噢對，還有冰箱裡堆滿的牛奶，這也有些難以啟齒——於是，他不著痕跡地將話題帶到對方身上，「你比RC上說的還早了些回來呢，陸。」

「咦？真的嗎？」七瀨陸眨了眨眼，隨後笑了開來，「嘿嘿，大概是因為我太想天にぃ了吧。」語畢，他俏皮地輕啄了下戀人的臉龐。

笑著回敬一吻，九条天揉了揉戀人柔順的紅色髮絲，說：「好啦，先把外套脫下吧，我去準備晚餐的食材。」至於草莓醬和牛奶什麼的，等等再來煩惱吧，他想。

「知道啦！」

利索地脫下外套，七瀨陸一顛一跳地來到廚房，打算替戀人打下手，「今天吃什麼呢？如果是蛋包飯就好了！」見九条天正試著繫上圍裙，他雙眸一亮，「我來幫你！」說著，他接手對方的動作。

「蛋包飯昨晚已經吃過了吧？今晚吃烏龍麵。」

「誒——」

七瀨陸失落地垂下眉頭，可還是在為那人背後打上漂亮的蝴蝶時滿意地笑了。

「謝謝你，陸。」

穿好圍裙的九条天旋過身柔聲道謝，卻在視線掃過七瀨陸胸前時微微一滯，「陸，這件衣服是⋯⋯？」

只見七瀨陸身穿一件素色襯衫，胸前的口袋上方有個不仔細看便難以察覺的淺粉色中音譜號。他認得這件襯衫，那個粉色的繡片是七瀨陸挑選並替他弄到襯衫上的。

他知道自己的弟弟有些冒失，因為兩人身形相仿，偶爾會穿錯他的衣服。不過，對方現在身上那件衣服應該沒理由是穿錯才對。

「喔，你終於發現了嗎？」面對戀人疑惑的神奇，七瀨陸笑得一臉得意，「我還在想天にぃ什麼時候會察覺呢！」

「⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「其實之前我就穿過天にぃ的襯衫了，因為大和さん說天にぃ應該會喜歡這種⋯⋯雖然我不太明白他說的是什麼意思，問了一織他也不告訴我，小氣鬼。」提及自己的友人，七瀨陸不滿地嘟起嘴來，「唔，這不是重點。總之，我試著偷穿了幾次天にぃ的襯衫，但是天にぃ看起來都沒有察覺 ，也沒有特別開心的樣子。」說到這裡，他看起來有些懊惱地低下頭，但很快又抬起頭來，紅寶石般的眼閃爍著滿滿的光。

「不過，也是因為這樣我才發現，偷穿天にぃ的襯衫也不會有人注意。穿著天にぃ的襯衫去工作的話⋯⋯就算天にぃ不在身邊，因為置身在天にぃ的氣息裡，感覺就像是被天にぃ緊緊抱著一樣，工作一整天也不覺得疲憊了。」微縮起手，七瀨陸將鼻子埋在袖口，吸了口氣，嘿嘿地笑了，「不過，我還是想知道大和さん說的是什麼意思，才會穿讓天にぃ認得出來的這一件。」

「怎麼樣？天にぃ有感到開心嗎？」雙頰微紅，七瀨陸歪著頭，一臉期待地等候戀人的回答。

男友襯衫，名詞，一般適用於身形較為嬌小之一方穿著戀人尺寸略大的襯衫，其特色為衣著寬鬆所造成的若隱若現，以及僅只露出手指、俘獲人心的萌袖。

男友襯衫，名詞，不僅是慵懶性感的中性時尚，更是大多數男人內心深處的憧憬。

七瀨陸穿著男友襯衫，沒有寬鬆造成的若隱若現、沒有過長袖管形成的萌袖，看起來十分地健全。然而，在心臟被對方可愛的模樣與話語狠狠地狙擊的那瞬間，九条天忍不住想，自己聰明過分的戀人，大概是在無意中發現了只屬於他們彼此的、男友襯衫的正確使用方法了吧？

End？

題外話（？）一：「啊，忘了跟天にぃ說，今天代言廠商招待了我們很多牛奶，大家喝不完，我帶了幾瓶回來喔！」七瀨陸跑向隨身包包，在小心翼翼地抱著玻璃瓶回到廚房時看見了九条天瞬間發青的臉色。

題外話（？）二：在那之後，為了消耗冰箱裡的庫存，兩人好幾天的時間，早餐都要配上一大杯牛奶，幾頓晚餐甚至還會煮牛奶火鍋。立志長高的18歲青年九条天當真長高了零點幾公分，但他的戀人一樣也長到了那樣的身高，不多不少，可喜可賀。

題外話（？）三：許是執念太深，不知是因為可可娜還是國王布丁的神秘力量，某個休息日的早晨，九条天發現身旁熟睡著的那人身高竟不可思議地變矮了15公分。雖然那樣神奇的狀況只維持了一上午，但九条天還是如願讓戀人以正統的穿法穿上了男友襯衫，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

End

發現自己果然還是適合寫無腦小甜餅xDDD  
然後不要打我，我真的是9推嗚嗚嗚


End file.
